Jitters
by YuniX-2
Summary: *Seiftis*-Complies with canon!- At a moment near the beginning of the game, Seifer deludes himself. Seifer isn't jealous of Quistis' affection for Squall. Nope. Not in the least. Rinoa's better for him anyways... right?


A/N: So this little blurb is my attempt to incorporate the Seiftis pairing into cannon -- to show how there could have been some underlying feelings that never got expressed very well in the game. It's definitely one sided in this fic, but that is because I'm trying to keep it real to the FFVIII universe. The reference to a person named J.I. for example, is a reference to something which actually exists in the game. If at the very beginning of the game you go to the study panel in the class room and select the second to last category down, not including the category for the school festival committee (I can't actually remember what it's called) there are some very interesting notes posted by students that can be interpreted in a variety of ways, including the way I suggest in my drabble. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Oh, and please let me know what you think, it's been a while since I've had any feedback on my creative writing. I'd really appreciate the reviews! Thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: Square Enix will never ask me to do this. I'm totally protected by Fair Use Copywrite law (at least youtube nearly removing half of my AMVs taught me something useful about what can legally be done with other people's creative property). I'm not bothering to say this.

* * *

"Oh, and Seifer!"

Seifer looked up from his desk, eyebrow raised. It wasn't often that a teacher spoke to him directly, let alone Quistis Trepe.

"Do NOT injure your partner while training."

Oh. That was it. He could've guessed it – should have. Of course – the only time that she would bother to say his name had to be something to do with Leonheart. Said brown haired boy sat across from him, one row to his left. Though Quistis' favoritism no longer affected Seifer, something swift wormed inward.

With a dismissive shrug he looked forward again, instead choosing to focus on the more rational anger that he felt. Squall had struck Seifer back after all – why didn't she reprimand _him_ too?

'_No, let it go,' _Seifer reminded himself,_ 'you've got Rinoa.' _With an awkward frown and half grimace across his face, Seifer banged his fist down onto the plastic blue desk in front of him. His way of signaling Quistis.

Good. She knew. He got the message.

Quistis' mind quickly returned to the nearly finished class, but Seifer's mind drifted slowly back towards the other girl, the one who was going to help him fulfill his romantic dreams. Rinoa Heartilly. Truth be told, a girl like her had never been his first choice. Sure, she was cute enough, but he had always imagined that he'd fall for someone in Garden…

Oh Hell, he already had. No use fooling him self – Seifer Almasy had had the hots for Quistis for a long time. He just wasn't the type to go around gushing about it like her wussy fan club. That following of hers made him sick, actually. How about that stupid J.I. guy who had posted about her in the _____ section of the study panel, what was his deal!? It was a good thing that J.I. had mentioned his concerns about the disciplinary committee as well– it had given Seifer an opportunity to openly let the little snot know just who he was dealing with. It was important not to seem suspicious – if anyone knew that the great Seifer Almasy had fallen for their lovely instructor's charms just as easily as everyone else then his hard earned image would be shot. Not to mention the fact that if even one Trepie knew, soon the great goddess herself would know. Of all people, Quistis could never be permitted to discover his feelings. Aside from his general distaste for that sort of drama, Seifer wasn't exactly fond of rejection; it was pretty clear where his teacher's affections lie.

He had always known it wouldn't have worked anyways. In Seifer's uninformed opinion, Quistis wasn't the sort of woman who needed other people. If there was one thing that Seifer knew about himself, it was that he was the sort of guy who needed to be needed. This, Seifer believed, was why the thing with Rinoa would work out so well. It was perfect. She needed him. He was older than her, wiser. He knew how to do things that she didn't – he could plan sieges, organize troops – fight. He had resources too. He could introduce her to Cid and help her to get a contract; he could get her the man power that her resistance so desperately required. She would come to him for all these things and more. For the first time in his life, _Seifer_ would be the one on the pedestal.

So maybe Seifer couldn't garner the respect of his peers _non-violently_ like Squall. Maybe he wasn't smart enough or handsome enough to develop a near occult following like Quistis. Not that he wasn't handsome. He was Hyne-damned gorgeous. He smirked at the thought, running his fingers through his silky hair. Yeah.

Still, for once he was going to own the spotlight. Once he aced his SeeD exam this afternoon, Seifer would have it _made._

So when class was dismissed and the least appreciative student in the world was asked to stay behind, Seifer was no longer jealous of the misplaced affections. Hell no. He had no reason to be. Not of that jerk. Why should he care the way she looks at him? _Her eyes soften._ What does it matter what happened when *he* approached her desk? _Her smile slightly widens. _It didn't matter to Seifer. It doesn't. Not in the least.

His muscles tense and flutter as he passes.

'_Pre-testing jitters,' _he thinks. _'Stupid exam.'_


End file.
